Kantarou's Sickness
by River of Souls
Summary: won't tell you much, execpt that its about Kantarou's scar... harukakantarou so its yaoi!..be warned
1. The cold

Author's note:

No i am not giving up on my other storys, but I have al ot stcuk in my head right now, So I'll rpobably starting adding the first chapter of each story i want to write, and go on from there. If there a lot of people who like any of my storys, I'll probably updatet hat story itself more, just to make the readers happy.

p.s. sorry for the short chapter, couldnt think of anythinge else, I also am still looking for a beta tester!

Tactics- Kantarou's Sickness, Chapter 1

"Your demon is now gone for good Mrs. Lovintree"

"Oh why thank you Sensei, thank you. Please take this bag; I think it would be helpful for you"

"Why thank you, we'll be off now"

"Ok bye then!"

"Goodbye"

A neither demon, gone, a neither beautiful day, turns sour. This is a story of an exorcist named Kantarou. He had never killed a demon in his life (only on a few occoasions when his life was in completle danger anyways). Ever since he was little he was able to see demons, but no one believe him. Since then he was only abel to befriend nice demons. One named Youko, a fox-demon, came to live with him, but of course she was always treated unfarily.

Soon later Kantarou came across oni-eating tengu, who he was looking for all of his life. He named him Haruka. After awhile they were part of, well a some sort of family…Our story begins here, right after Kantarou and Haruka came from an mansion that was filled with demons. Like always of course, they had gotten them to leave.

"Well that was kind of borning"

"How can you call anything boring, Haruka?"

"Cause I can"

"You are just no fun" Kantarou said, giggling. Kantarou always acted like kid, even looked like one. But Haruka, didn't even know his real age, but wasn't going to ask.

"Let's just get home, its going to rain in a second" and right has he said that, it started to rain.

"Can you fly us home, Haruka?" Kantarou asked, giving him puppy eyes.

"Oh alright fine" Haruka then took out his black wings, grabbed Kantarou and they flew on home.

When they had both gotten there, they were both soaking wet. Youko, wasn't all to happy.

"What the hell?!?! Your gonna catch a cold with those cloths, but what ever you do don't move an inch" she said, and she ran into a room.

When she got back, she holding towels in her hand, but Haruka was still holding on to Kantarou.

"Ummm…Haruka?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you still holding on to Kan-chan?"

The two men stared at each other, blushed, then turned away. It was Kantarou who answered

"You told us not to move"

"Oh yeah, guess I did, silly me" She said, laughing. "Damn you Haruka" she mumbled.

"What was that"

"Oh nothing…anyways you can let go of Kan-chan now" He let go of him and she handed them both a towel.

"Now go and get changed both of you!" She seemed really pissed, so they both ran off to there rooms, not wanting to get her more mad.

Kantarou had put his cloths laying out in his room. He then had layed down in his bed, thinking.

"I wonder why Haruka blushed really deeply at me, from what Youko had said. I mean, I know I have a reason…but him?" he thought, and at the exact sametime, in the exact same house, but in a different room. Someone else thought the samething for Kantarou

"He's only human..why should he care?"

"If only I knew" Soon later, sleep came upon them.

Kantarou woke up with a very loud

"AAAACHOOOOOO"

Youko came in just a little after

"It seems you both got sick, oh well, let's get you to the fire to warm you up a bit, and I'll get you some tea" she said, not looking at all angry.

"Ok" he said, and he let her take him to the living room, where Haruka was already sitting, with his wings out.

"Ok stay here, Kan-chan and don't go anywhere else" she said, and she left towards the kicthen.

Kantarou, got closer to Haruka, he then realize he was asleep. So he had started to take out all the extra water that was still in his wings, at the sametime he kept on sneezing. But he didn't stop, since it was his own fault. Soon after, his wings almost dry. But there was nothing more he could do, so he put his hands on his lap and turned back to the fire.

"Don't stop" Haruka said, Kantarou turned around to see Haruka siting only inchs from his own face.

"Umm…is there something you need Haruka?"

"All I want is…."


	2. The Kiss

Author's note: im still looking for a beta tester..also, this is short but i will try my hardest to make the next one longer, that nadt he new chapter is just going to be all on the mission...so after that chapter..no more mission (you'll get what im saying after you read this)

Tactics-Chapter 2

"All I want is…"

"Tea is Served, gentlemen" Haruka moved a bit farther away from Kantarou

"Thank you Youko"

"Yeah…thanks"

Youko was surprised to here Haruka say thanks, but she didn't push it.

"I'm going to my room now"

"Are you sure, Haruka?"

"Yes I'm sure, Youko" and with that he left the room. Youko turned around and sat next to Kantarou

"So…are you going to tell me what the hell just happened?"

After about 5 minutes of explaining what had just happened, Youko sighed, Kantarou just couldn't get what it all meant.

"You will find out when you're ready" she said

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Oh don't worry about and go back to sleep. It will be the only thing that can help you now"

Kantarou gave her a glare, but he did was he was told, so he laid down and waited for sleep to come. After a short while, Youko sneaked out of the room, and headed to hers.

This was the routine for about a week. Course there was always someone different each day to bug Kantarou; the seventh day was his editor, screaming at him that he still didn't finish his paper on water demons.

"KANTAROU!!!" she screamed.

"Can you keep it down Reiko, he's sick" Youko said back to her, trying to clam her down.

"What's this entire racket" Kantarou, came out of his room looking a bit tired, a little later Haruka came out.

"Why is there someone screaming for Kantarou?" he asked, trying not to sound jealous (HAHAHAHAA…let's see if guys get this)

"I WANT MY PAPER!" Reiko screamed again.

"Ok, ok…I'll get it to you by tomorrow" he said, still not completely awake.

"Fine by me, I'll be in sometime tomorrow, it better be ready" she said and she walked off. Kantarou turned around, heading towards his little office, but had collapsed on the floor. Haruka was the one who caught him, Youko sighed.

"Go ahead and take Kan-Chan back to his room and watch him, make sure he don't go anywhere, while I go do the stupid paper" and with that she walked off.

Haruka blushed a bit, but still picked up Kantarou and headed to his room.

He placed him on his bed and had putted his blanket on top of him. He stared at his master, he put his hand on his forehead, and he was hot to the touch. He sighed

"Why must he do stuff like this, if it only makes him sick so much…"

"That's cause he cares for his friends to much" Haruka was surprised to see his master already awake. Kantarou, tried to sit up, but Haruka pushed him back down.

"Youko is doing the paper"

"I know that…"

"Ok….then…"

"Look…I want to know what you were going to say last night"

"Please tell me, Haruka"

"I…."

"KANTAROU!!!" Youko screamed, opening the door on them.

"What?!?" he said.

"Someone wants to talk to you" she said.

"Alright fine, I'm coming"

The person, who wanted Kantarou, was a woman, by the name of Mrs. Corpin and she has been having troubles with demons.

"So Mrs. Corpin, I heard you have having trouble with a couple of youko…anything specie?" Kantarou asked.

"Oh yes…it's my own house...well not really, it's my old daughter's room" she said.

"Old?"

"Yes…her past away when she was ten, which would have been...a year ago"

"I see... I may already know your problem"

"Which is…?"

"Your daughter is the one haunting that room"

"I see...is there anyway, you can put her to rest?"

"Yes there is…"

"Ok good, I expect you know where to find the house?"

"Yes, Youko told me"

"Alright…I'll see you later on tomorrow then" she got up and walked out of the house.

Kantarou tried to stand, but had collapsed, yet again. It was Haruka who had caught him before he past out on the floor.

"Hey Haruka...I'll take Kan-Chan…"

"No its fine Youko"

"Ok then…" Haruka picked up Kantarou and headed towards his room.

"You can let me go now Haruka, I can put myself to bed you know"

"I know that"

"Then let me go" Haruka, didn't budge.

"Haruka…" Haruka then put his lips on to his masters; Kantarou was completely surprised to his servant's response, but didn't pull apart. Kantarou licked Haruka's lips, hoping to be allowed in, but he instead broke apart and had put his master down on the floor.

"I'm sorry, that was out of place of me, I'll see you in the morning" and with that he ran out of the room, Kantarou tried to run after him, but he fell to the floor again. He couldn't move all that well. For some reason, Kantarou thought he heard Suzu's voice, talking to him.

"Give him time Kantarou, Haruka-san needs time to understand his feelings towards you" she said.

"Alright then"

"Until then, get some sleep, I'll be watching over you guys"

"Thank you, Suzu" He then drifted into sleep on his bed.


	3. Sickness has started

Ok here it is, chapter 3 of this story...sorry for the wait, I've been kind of stressed out from school...had to make sure i had good grades for mid term...for hwich i have one failing grade..so you may or may not hear from me for awhile, but ill try what i can. big thanks for my new beta tester for this story...thank you psychotic KAT! yes im not a very good writer..cough thnak your for saving my neck..lol

----------------------------------------

Kantarou was the first out of bed and he didn't feel so well. But he

had to get up, he a job he had to do. He sat up very slowly to make sure he

didn't collapse yet again. He had enough energy to slide the door out of his

way and he headed towards the kitchen with his shoulder on the wall to keep

himself balanced.

He got to a cupboard with a lock on it; he took a key out of

his pocket and unlocked it. He then took out a small vial of liquid and placed it on

the counter, then he locked the cabinet back up, took the bottle and drunk the

whole thing. Then he threw the bottle away.

"I just hope this helps, the doctor said to only use it when needed," He

thought, then he had a rush of pain going through his chest. He knew where it was

coming from.

"Stupid scar!" He mumbled

"What is stupid Kan-Chan?" He turned around to see Youko, already awake and fully dressed, unlike himself who was only wearing his night cloths.

"Oh, nothing," he replied glibly.

"Ok then, do you want me to make breakfast, while you get dressed?"

"Dressed?"

"Yeah, don't you have a job to do today," she asked him

"Yeah, I guess I do," he said, trying to act like his normal self.

"Then get going!" she shouted, getting really pissed, he got out of there has

fast as legs could carry him.

When he got into his room, he was out of breath, he was also still in

pain.

"I hope this stops soon, I can't have anyone seeing me like this!" he

thought. He got up very slowly and found some cloths to put on. He took off his

night cloths, and looked at himself in the mirror. The scar was red. He

looked like he was about to burst into tears, but he knew better. He put on his cloths, making sure his scar could not be seen. He then walked out of his room.

"Ok Kan-Chan here is your breakfast," Youko said, as she put a plate of food in front of him. He was extremely hungry and as a result he kept stuffing his face with more food than he could handle. Youko couldn't help herself and began giggling at him. He made a face at her and she giggled more.

"Well be thankful I got some money for working part time has

waitress! Anyways, should I get Haruka?"

"Leave him be," Kantarou said, looking rather gloomy.

About a half hour later, Kantarou was ready to go out and see this so

called haunted mansion. He stopped midway down the road, and heard Youko

calling to him.

"Kantarou!! Are you sure you don't want Haruka to come with you? You're not in good health yet," she yelled at him from far away.

"Don't worry, if Haruka wants to come he will come," he said smiling, as he

stared at the roof, which had some very odd white feathers floating in the

distance, he then headed to his destination.

Back at the house, on the roof, was Haruka sleeping peacefully. I wonder what he was dreaming about?

"I do not like Kantarou!" He repeated to himself as he sat up. he was breathing very heavily, it seemed he had been having some sort of bizarre dream.

"Well it seems someone has a crush on his own master!" A voice sniggered. Haruka turned around to see Sugino sitting next to him.

"How long have you been there?" he demanded.

"Long enough to realize you have feelings towards your master."

"But he's a human, he'll-" Sugino put a finger on Haruka's lips.

"Listen, I don't care how much different you are from him! I say follow

your own heart, you may never know what will happen," he said smiling

"well you better get going if you wanna catch up with him, Haruka." Haruka

gave him no answer, but spread his wings and flew off.

"If only you knew Haruka, that Kantarou is not fully human," He said,

lying back down on the roof, "But that does not mean you don't, either of

you, don't deserve happiness."

Kantarou was completely calm about leaving Haruka behind; he knew deep in his heart, he will follow soon enough. It didn't take long to find the mansion he was dealing with. It was big, really big, and it seemed like it would be from some sort of horror movie. But Kantarou didn't flinch. He opened up the gate and headed inside.

"KANTAROU! HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME BEHIND!" Kantarou looked above to see Haruka landing next to him. He smiled.

"Well you're late," Kantarou joked.

"Humph," Haruka sulked

"Come on slowpoke," Kantarou said, smiling, has he ran towards the mansion. Haruka smiled back, he always loved how his master smiled.

The mansion inside looked like it didn't have anyone living in it for

quite some time. Kantarou had a very bad feeling this was not going to be a good

day.

"Hello? Is anybody home?" he cried. A girl came from around the corner. she was wearing a maids dress, and had a sad look upon her face.

"You must be Kantarou-sensei, please to meet you, my name's Annie I'll be the one showing you around today," she said bowing. When she stood up she caught sight of Haruka and immediately blushed.

"Um, well, whoa, um, Who's your friend?" she said, trying not to faint. Kantarou tried very hard, not let out any anger. He was certain the girl didn't notice, but Haruka did.

"His name is Haruka, he is my helper and he should be left alone at all times," he said coldly.

"Oh, ok then," she said, noticing how mad Kantarou was getting by just a

blush.

"Anyways, where's everyone else?" Kantarou asked.

"Mrs. Corbin is a widow, her husband died long before I started working here. For awhile I was best friends with her daughter, until her accident. From then

on it was only us two. Until strange things started happening, but it seemed

that these strange things were only affecting Mrs. Corbin. So I told her to go

stay with her brother for the time being while I looked over the house for

her." she said.

"I see, is it alright if we look around the house?" Kantarou inquired

"Sure, I'll be in the kitchen making food if you need me."

"Ok thank you." and with that she walked off. Kantarou looked around the mansion more closely. It didn't have too many rooms and two levels. The stairs were at the bottom of the room they were standing in. to the left was the kitchen and next to it was the laundry room. On the right was lounge/office area, the whole room was mostly covered in books. Kantarou walked up the stairs, noticing it was turning both to the right and the left.

"Ok Haruka, we will split up here for we can cover more ground," he said,

turning to face him.

"I still need to talk to you," Haruka said, speaking for the first time

since they came in here.

"I promise I will once were done for today, ok?" he said, giving Haruka a

warm smile.

"But..." Haruka was silenced instantly by a brief touch to his lips, causing him to turn a slight pink.

"Don't you dare think that I don't know what's going on here," he said,

giggling slightly

"Ok Haruka, you take the right while I take the left, and we will meet at the end of our hallways," he said, getting back to the task at hand. Haruka nodded, still slightly shocked on what had happened. They both walked there separate ways.

"I can't believe you would just walk off like that, right after you kiss

him! Do you even like the guy like that?"

"At the moment, I have confused feelings for him"

"Then why?"

"Because I wanted to see if I had any feelings for him"

Kantarou was having a really hard time trying to figure out his feelings; he even was trying to calm himself by talking to himself! As if that worked!

Kantarou had only 2 rooms on his side of the hallway, Haruka had at least 4. The

2 rooms he went through were a guest room, and what seemed like Mrs. Corpin's

room. There was nothing out of ordinary for these 2 rooms. Then he noticed there

was a room that was at the end of the hallway that connects to where Haruka was.

He put his hand to the door, and pain hit from his chest. It worse then anything

he felt before. He collapsed on his legs. The door burst home and something black and hairy pulled him inside.

-----------------------

Haruka sighed, He didn't know what was going on his masters mind, or

his for that matter. He knew he had some sort of feelings toward his Kantarou.

Wait, did he just say his? At the moment he didn't care, he was too confused

to completely change his mind on what he was saying. The 3 rooms he had were

nothing special. The first one was just a storage closet, the second was a guest

room, and the third was the maid's room. He was heading towards the end of the

hall, when he saw Kantarou being dragged into a room. He ran toward the door,

but it slammed shut before he got there. He tried opening it, it was locked. He

tried everything else he could think of. He didn't want to use his lighting since he didn't know where anyone was in the room and he may hit Kantarou. He just didn't know what to do.

He waited for what seemed like hours until the door opened and he ran

inside. he wasn't paying attention to what room he was in, his only concern was for his master. He found him on the floor, beaten pretty badly. He took him in his arms got him down stairs, getting him away from the room. He went into the lounge and placed him on the couch. He didn't look well, his skin was very pale and he was breathing pretty badly. He was holding on to his chest, acting like he was having heart problems. After a few minutes of struggle, Haruka got his hands away to find blood and lots of it. He moved the cloth and found Kantarou's scar, open and bleeding. He stood to run, but had found the maid from before behind him.

"Oh my god, what happened?" she said, looking scared.

"Can you call his house and ask for Youko? She will know how to heal him," he said frantically, "and bring something that I can stop the blood with you!"

"Ok hold on" and she ran out of the room. He walked back to his master, putting his power into him to keep him alive. It wasn't to long after that until Youko came in with the demon doctor.

"Alright Haruka, you can stop now. I'll take care of him, why don't you wait outside with Miss Corpin." he said, Haruka nodded, but then realized something. However kept it to himself. He found the maid waiting out in the hallway with a pale face.

"When were you going to tell us?" he asked her.

"Excuse me?"

"The doctor called you Miss Corbin" he said, she looked down at he floor. He

didn't know what was wrong, until she had answered.

"It is because I'm the daughter that was the second born. So because of that, I was hated. My sister loved me, my mother did not. Even after my twin sister had died; she still didn't acknowledge my existence no matter what I tried. It is probably why my sister is still attached to this place.

"You've seen your sister in spirit form?"

"Not quite, I can hear her thoughts," she said, almost whispering.

"I see, well when Kantarou comes around he may want to ask you some

questions"

"Ok, well it seems I'm not needed here, I'll be in the kitchen if you need

me." and she was off. Haruka stared at the door where the other three were in. He didn't know what to do but cry. He had enough time to brush off his tears when the

door opened, It was the doctor.

"Kantarou should be fine with a good nights rest," he said. Haruka tried

to get past the man to see his master, but the old man stopped him.

"You need to know the truth, Kantarou should have told

you about his scar…"


	4. Truth behind it all

Authors Note:

Sorry for the short chapter, thanks psychotic KAT for being a beta tester for me. anyways, i wanted to knwo from teh people who watch this story, should I add lemon to this story, or i should i keep it has it is? so yes..please comment!

"What about his scar?" Haruka yelled.

"I'll answer if you keep your voice down, we don't want anyone else to know," the doctor said and Haruka nodded grudgingly.

"Well it started when Kantarou went on a mission about a demon terrorizing a town. He thought he could handle it, but he was wrong. He was badly wounded by the demon and so because of that, He was not able to defeat it. The demon also gave these words of warning: "Stay near demons and you will become one. Only the demon eater will have the power to give you back your  
humanity." With that on his mind, he's been searching everywhere to find the demon eater. When he found it, well you; he saw, while becoming friends with you that you didn't have most of your powers any longer. He was trying to find another way, and now this happened," the doctor said, lowering his head down. Haruka was shocked, to hear that it was his fault that his own master couldn't get any better at all.

"Is there any other way?"

"Not that we know of. I gave him his medicine, so he should be fine for a couple of weeks. But if he goes near anymore demons it will speed up his transformation; however, if he is so desperate to help the demons, tell him take more of the medicine."

"But what if the weeks are past?"

"Then all the time he has left, you should use to try to get your full powers back. At all cost."

"Ok, I understand," Haruka said. But what if I try to kill Kantarou, not heal him he thought to himself.

"Well, good day demon-eater, I expect to hear from you about Kantarou's health."With that, he left. Haruka opened the door to the room and saw Youko walking past him.

"He says he wants to talk to you alone, and then after you are done we need to take him home for he can sleep," she said quietly while closing the door. Haruka walked to the couch and saw Kantarou looking really pale, he smiled; he knew what was wrong, but didn't want Haruka to worry.

"I guess I should have told you the truth, but I just didn't know how," he said weakly. Haruka bent down, hugged him close and kissed  
him on the forehead.

"You shouldn't talk,but I need to know."

"What do you need to know?"

"I need to know if, you, Uh how do I put this, Love me?"

"Of course I do!"

"I love you too!" Kantarou smiled at Haruka's words. Haruka smiled back. It was always the cute kiddy smiles that made him smile.  
"Can you walk?" Haruka asked.

â€œNo, not really. Can you carry me home?â€ Kantarou asked, with really big puppy eyes. Haruka sighed.

"Fine, I'll carry you."

"Thank you Haruka."

"You're not welcomed" as he was saying that, Youko came in.

"I think would be easier if we flew home, the maid has already left and given the  
sensei the best regards" she said flatly.

"Right, you should transform. It's easier to carry both of you that way." Youko nodded, there was a poof and what was Youko in human form was Youko in fox form. Haruka picked up Kantarou and let out his wings right has he got the door to the front entrance open. Youko jumped on top of Kantarou. The boy put his arms around her so she wouldn't go anywhere. Haruka looked at the sky, with a weary face.

"It's going to rain soon"

"Then we better get going, Haruka," Youko said angrily. Haruka nodded and opened up his wings, enough for him to easily fly out of there. It was a beautiful night, even if it was going to rain in any second. In about a minute, Youko had fallen asleep. Kantarou stared at the ground below, trying to hide a blush, but it wasn't working.

"Why are you turning red?" Haruka asked.

"Oh nothing," he answered.

"Come on, tell me." Right as Haruka said that, it started raining.  
Great

I'll tell you when we get home," Kantarou said, getting soaked. It wasn't long until they got home, they all were soaked and Youko was still fast asleep. Haruka placed her inside her room, underneath the blanket. He then headed towards Kantarou's room, in order to put him to bed, and was about to leave him so he could change his into something dryer; however Kantarou grabbed his arm.

"Will you stay with me, only if it's just for one night?" he said weakly.

I'll stay any night with you," Haruka said, kissing Kantarou. They both moaned, but Kantarou was the one, who broke them apart.

I'm not feeling so well, would you help me get my cloths off?" He asked, blushing a bit.

"Only if I can sleep in here tonight."

"Go ahead," as he said that, Haruka started to undress him. This was going to fun night. That it was.

The next morning, Youko was the first to rise out of bed, being slightly wet from the night before. She sighed; she got up and got some  
normal, dry looking cloths. She was going to go yell at Haruka, but couldn't find him in his room. She smiled and checked in Kantarou's room. There they were both sleeping next to each other. She closed the door and left to make breakfast.

Haruka was first to wake up. He knew perfectly well where he had to go to save Kantarou. He kissed him on the forehead, got up and got his suit on. He saw Youko making food, so he snuck out before she realized he was up. He took out his wings and flew off. It didn't take long for Kantarou to realize Haruka had left. He sighed; he really hoped that Haruka didn't know the real truth behind it all.


	5. Cure

Haruka sighed. He knew who to find, he just didn't know how to find them. He stopped by Sugino and Muu-chan's house hoping they would know where to find them. Sugino, as usual, was drinking tea.

"Thought you would visit me sooner or later," he said, not even looking at Haruka.

"Then you know why I'm here?"

"But of course, as it was my brother that injured Kantarou to begin with"

"WHAT?!" Haruka screamed at him.

"Shh…you do have a violent tempter sometimes; don't worry I have no intention of hurting Kantarou. I would never hear the end of it with Muu-chan, and it was only a couple days ago I that found out how Kantarou got so sick," he said, putting his cup down and looked straight at Haruka.

"Please take a seat," Sugino asked. Haruka did, but wasn't very happy abpout it.

"A demon came a couple of days ago and told me that my brother has died and he has placed a curse on a human exorcist. I knew then who it was, and I sought out a cure for it. I felt slightly responsible for the whole thing. After days looking I found how to make the cure, but I don't have all the ingredients for it," Sugino explained to the fuming tengu.

"What are you missing then?"

"Remember those thorns that held you down some time ago?"

"Yes, they're made by Raiko Minamoto and his assistant"

"That's what I'm missing and it won't be easy to get"

"I know that"

"Will you still do anything to help Kantarou?"

"Anything"

"Good, we leave tomorrow morning. You can go back to Kantarou for the day and I'll come by and get you"

"Thanks"

"No need, just remember that you owe me"

--------------------------

Kantarou got weakly out of bed and dressed. He really wanted to know where Haruka had gone, but there was nothing he could do at the moment. He went out of his room and headed for the kitchen. He could smell food but wasn't very hungry.

"Hi Kan-chan," Youko said, smiling gently at him.

"Good morning"

"I see you had a good night," her grin became mischevious and he turned red.

"Oh don't worry," she laughed, "I've been waiting ages for you two to hook up. It took you guys long enough, didn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess so.."

"Hah! Go sit while I get the food ready"

"I'm n..." But he was cut of by Youko's chattering.

"Nonsense," she exclaimed, pushing him into the dining room.Youko ate almost everything; Kantarou tried to eat but didn't have the stomach for it.

"Missing Haruka already, huh?" Kantarou turned even redder then before.

"Oh don't worry about it, its natural to miss your lover."

"You heard everything at that mansion, huh?"

"Of course"

"Right, well I'm going to go work on my writing to keep me occupied," he said and walked to his office. Youko stared at him, shruged and went back to her food. It wasn't long until Haruka came back home.

"You're a baka"

"Excuse me," Youko pointed to Kantarou's office and said nothing more. Haruka stared at her then the door, and promptly walked to the door and opened it. Kantarou was writing like some crazed mad man. Since when did he want to write?

"Hey Kantarou…" He said while the exorcist turned his head from his paper and smiled.

"Hello Haruka!" he said, grinning like the idiot he always was.

"Why didn't you tell me you were sick?" Kantarou stoped smiling, made a grim face and went back to his writing

"Why won't you tell me anything?" Haruka asked again, frusterated.

"Because I…" Kantarou put his pen down and stared long and hard at the paper.

"Because why?"

"Because…I'm scared of what you might do" Silence filled the room and Haruka sat down next to him pulling him into a hug that he never wants to stop.

"Haruka?"

"Listen to me, getting you better is my duty. You know that, I can't just let you die if there is something I can do!"

"The only person who would know how to heal it is the demon who did it to me and he's long dead"

"But his brother is still alive…" Haruka whispered..

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"Look, there's still a slight chance I could get bette,r but I still don't know how long I have left"

"Then why don't we make the most of it? Mmm?"

"What do you have in mind…"

"Oh well even with what happened last night, you're still mostly a virgin," Haruka smirked as Kantarou turned beat red.

"Humf…"

"Oh, is poor Kantarou to scared to do something wild?"

"I am not"

"Are too"

"Am not"….the argument lasts about 10 minutes, at this time it got so loud, Youko could hear it from the kitchen, but at that time there argument gotten a lot worse.

"You just don't want to be the "pack horse", do you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Haruka…I'm a grown man, I can make my own desicions."

"Oh so you want to be the pack horse and be the bottom, huh?"

"I did not say that!"

"Uh Huh…sure you didn't" Youko had enough of it all, she stood in fornt of the office and banged on the door.

"I don't know what the hell you guys are doing but just take turns for crying out loud!"

"Why didn't we think of that…"

"Because you were trying to get me undressed.."

"I have no clue what your talking about"

"Sure you don't, well I guess I'll find a different guy to hang out with tonight" Kantarou tried to get up but failed as Haruka grasped him tighter and slipped his hand under Kantarou's robe.

"You're not going anywhere" Haruka murmered as he nibbled on his master's ear.

"You had me last night, wasn't that enough for you"

"That was last night, this is now"

"Smart Ass"

-----------------

Authors Note: Yea, I know. It's short. But that was far had I got while I was away. And now I have to leave again for grandparent's house. For a week, I promise to hopefully try to update before I leave and maybe I can hopefully end this story by the time I get back. I promise the next chapter won't be so short!


	6. Trouble

Authors Note:

I've had this chapter done since July..yea I know a little late, but I have no idea what happened to my editor...so ShinigamixGirl is taking over fir the next two chapters. make sure you read the, sicne I need your guys help on how to end it.

-------------------

Haruka sighed, he hated leaving Kantarou sleeping without knowing what  
was  
happening. He flew on, but it was for his own good. The taste of him  
lingered...

-Flashback Lemon scene here, don't read on if you like it-

The cries was to overwhelming for Haruka, he couldn't get enough of his  
master. He pushed harder into him, trying to find his senstive spot.  
"Haruka...harder..." Kantaro moaned.  
"Wow, 5 min..utes, ago. You didn't..want..to do this" Haruka  
said,panting.  
"Bah" Haruka was slowing down and had pulled himself out, pre going  
everywhere.  
"Had fun?"  
"If you say so.." Haruka laughs a bit, Kantaroy flips him over on the  
floor  
and takes his hand toward Harukas thigh.  
"You naughty boy.." Kantarou laughed at this. He takes his hand up  
higher and  
starts meesing with the others tip. Haruka moaned slightly.  
"May I?"  
"Do what you want" Kanatou slides down and starts licking the tip, then  
towards the shaft. He was enjoying himself.  
"Ngh..." Haruka starts goushing himseld into Kantarous mouth, not  
wanting to  
stop. Kantarous stops and then starts kissing Haruka, with tounge and  
all.  
Then someone knocked on the door, they compltely forgot about someone  
else  
being in the house.

-End Flashback end lemon-

"You know you can always turn back" Sugino said, flying next to Haruka.  
"I need to do this"  
"Alright, well I found a way to contact my old friend Raiko, he said  
there  
is another way to turn you back to your old demon form. But he saids  
its  
hard to do and he won't do it without any payment"  
"Did he say what he wanted?" Haruka asked, a little frightened.  
"No. He didn't" The other demon said, not keeping eye contact with  
Haruka.  
Haruka  
gulped,  
"Maybe this wan't a good idea after all..." he thought.  
"Well, were here" he pointed to a cracked rock, that Haruka easily  
recognized,  
the same rock that he was inprisoned in for 100s of years, until  
Kantarou  
came  
along and  
unsealed him. They both landed next to it, and Raiko was waiting,still  
wearing the  
exact same outfit he woar the last time Haruka saw him.  
"About time you got here demon"  
"Lets just get this over with" Haruka said, glaring angrily at him.  
"Oh we will, first off, you may leave Sugino. I have no use for you,  
just try  
to make sure Kantarou and his friends don't come anywhere near here or  
you can  
say good by to your precious Muu-chan" Rakio said, smiling.  
"Fine" and Sugino flew off.  
"Now then, the price I ask for is this. After you turn back to your  
orginal  
demon eater state. You will have to let go of it and become a normal  
demon.  
You will look like what you do now, just that you will still have your  
wings  
and your lightening staff. But all the powers that are locked inside of  
you,  
will be gone for good" he said, still smiling.  
"And it will help cure Kantarou?"  
"Well if all else fails, I know someone who can help cure him"  
"Really?"  
"Yes really.  
"So what do I have to?"  
"You have to be resealed, thats what."  
"What..?"  
"Yep, reseal you. Then unseal you. That's how" He said, getting annoyed  
with  
so many questions.  
"Alright...how do we do this"  
"Easily, I'll have my friend Watanabe do it. She has done this before,  
right?" HE turn his head to see Watanabe standing there. Not looking  
very  
happy.  
"Look, let's just get this over with, Haruka stand in front of the  
stone"  
she  
said,  
he listened. She took out a beaded nacklace, a much like Kantarous and  
started  
chanting. When she was done, all was left of Haruka was his suit.  
"So, how long do we have to wait to get him out?" she asked.  
"Oh, we're not letting him out. Since the contract is still attached to  
him.  
I cannot kill him. So because of it, the only thing I can do is seal  
him and  
its not like you can unseal him, Only his master can do that. But since  
he did  
so willingily. Go to Kantarou, and heal him. But do not say a word  
about what  
has happened here, make something up if you have to. I'll be watching  
you" and  
with that, he turned to leave. Letting her, think with her own  
thoughts.  
She sighed, has she stand in front of the door. She knocked, Youko had  
answered, she looked shocked to see me.  
"Look I'm not hear to hurt you or Kantarou, I just want to help. I know  
how  
to cure his wounds" she said, trying to act like nothing was wrong.  
"Why should I believe you?"  
"Do you have any choice in the matter?" she asked, but also added "And  
its  
not my choice in being here, I have a debt to pay, nothing more then  
that."  
Youko hesitated for second, but let her in anyways. Keeping her on a  
watchful  
eye  
on her. Kantarou was sitting at the table in the living room staring at  
his  
tea. He looked rather sad. He looked to the doorway and was pretty  
shocked.  
"As I said to your friend, I'm not here to hurt you. But heal your  
scar..."  
she said, sitting next to him.  
"Why?" She grumbled to herself and whispered to him,  
"Because Haruka asked me to, and if you don't let me heal you, you  
won't be  
able to bring him back."  
"Bring h..." she intrupted him.  
"Ssh...I don't know whos listening in and I know I'll probably be in so  
much  
trouble. But in doing this, this time. Haruka won't be able to kill you  
at  
anytime." He nodded slowly.  
"Now" talking in a normal tone  
"Let me see your wound." He took off his shirt and stared down at the  
floor,  
she was the first girl he was letting see himself half naked. She  
stared at  
it, and touched it, it was cold has ice. She mumbled a few chants that  
Kanatou  
did not reconised. After that, she took her hand off of the scar and  
wasnt  
breathing very  
well.  
"Is there anything wrong?" he asked.  
"No...well it should heal with a good nights rest" she lowered her tone  
"Haruka is trapped in the same place you found him the first time, take  
this  
seal and use it. That way, he won't ever turn evil, he will also be  
able to  
gain his memories. But only with time. You will have to give him that  
chance"  
with that, she stood up, bowed and left.  
It didn't take long until Rakio came along...

---------------------

Authors note: ok I need ideas on how to end it...here are a few, but I want your ideas, I want to know what would fit.

a. Rakio kills his partner

b. eiether haruka or kantarou die.

c. haruka is trapped for good.

d. Youko falls in love.

e. Rakio thinks of something to kill Haruka and that ends it at a cliff hanger..

f. anything else anybody can think of.

pick one, or more. Don't matter to me.


	7. The End

Author's note: THANK YOU InuyashanKagomerlovers! I loved your editing on this chapter..soudns so much better...anyways sorry it took to long. but heres the last chapter.

"You'd think I'm ignorant of your past actions? I'm sorry, but you've disobeyed me for the last time." Rakio said, smirking at his dying partner. She was covered in blood with stab wounds, it was clear that she wouldn't last much longer. He had placed her body near a lake, as he had hoped that the wind would push her into the water. He wanted her to die slowly for what she had done, the water slowly filling her lungs... while she was struggling to stay alive as life was slowly spilling from her wounds… Satisfied, he walked off as he thought to himself, "Sigh, I've yet killed someone rather important, and it would cause me some time to find a replacement for her. Damn it!" Well, it was just one of those times that it was your turn to disappear for awhile.

"I will be back for what I came for..." he said to the wind, and he walked on, to where no one would know or ever find him again, till the time is ripe for him to resurface once more…

Kantarou was freaking out, he was at loss. Sugino had come by trying to calm him down. Youko had finally smacked him, and it sort of worked.

"Oh sensei... do you have my paper yet?" Kantarou's editor, Reiko had come inside the house and had seen everything, including Sugino. "Uhh...not yet, I umm.." Kantarou stammered, trying to think of some lame excuse to cover up this time. This was just not the time to do some stupid writing! His 'love life' is at stake!

"Woah, sensei is so into the demons that you hire a guy to dress up as one? Well, you really know the things you learn here..." she said, looking about, especially at Sugino, who had unsuccessfully tried to hide.

"Yes well you heard him, I'm sure you're pretty busy so you must be going now!" Youko said trying to push her out the door.

"Uhh well, I'm not here just for that, there's someone here in town looking for you, Youko-san" she said.

"Me?" Youko answered, looking confused. She was sure she did not know many people from town who would look for her…

"Go on Youko, I'll be fine here…" Kantarou said, without his usual bubbly laughter. Youko stared at him, she wanted to stay. After all, it was clear that something is wrong with Kan-chan…

"Well you heard him let's go" Reiko said, oblivious to the fact that Kantarou was not normal and had instead pulled Youko out the door together with her. Kantarou sighed, his bangs covering his eyes, he would go to the rock to unseal Haruka once more, hoping that it would be the last time.

"You know you're not strong enough to get there and use your abilities to unseal him once again. It will drain you much more than last time…" Sugino said. "That's why you're going to fly me there"

"I was kind of hoping you were not going to suggest that, Onikui would kill me. But seeing this… Alright, fine let's go."

During the whole ride there, Kantarou knew that Sugino was stating the truth. Even though he was cured, it was because of that scar he was able to do a lot of things. But now that it didn't hurt anymore, he would have to use his own strength to break the seal, and he wasn't sure if he was strong enough to do so. However, for the sake of Haruka, he was willing to try, even to die trying. After Sugino had dropped Kantarou in front of the boulder, he began preparing to take off again.

"Sugino-sama! Where are you going?!" Kantarou yelled at him, trying to get his attention.

"I don't think Onikui would want to see me…" was all he said and he flew off.

Kantarou gulped. He had actually counted on Sugino to help him if he can't do it alone; now he has to do it all by himself. Swallowing hard, he took out his beads and stood right close to Haruka's imprisonment. It was like he could feel Haruka's presence telling him not to do it. Sorry, Haruka… He did a few chanting words, when his hands started to glow. He did more chanting with hand symbols. "I'm getting weaker", he thought, as he chanted, "No… have to hold on… Haruka needs… me…" Soon, he heard a crack and a scream "KANTAROU!!" everything from there went black…

Haruka had woken up from his imprisonment to find Kantarou fainting. He cried his name to get his attention, but Kantarou gave no reaction nor any acknowledgement. He panicked, "Argh! Didn't Sugino stop you from coming?!" Haruka could feel that he had basically lost most his powers, but he still had his wings and for that he was grateful for, after all, his wings were dead useful. He took Kantarou and flew back to the house, as quickly as possible.

No one was home, so he had to take care Kantarou on his own. He placed Kantarou on the bed; he could only feel a slight pulse from him. Haruka knew it would only take time before he would awaken. It seemed like hours and Youko still didn't show up. Haruka had gotten some tea to help try calm himself down, but it wasn't of much help.

"Haruka...?" he could have sworn he heard his name called, very softly that he had to strain his ears to hear it. He walked back into the room from kitchen, and sure enough Kantarou was awake.

"Oh my god, Kantarou!" Haruka exclaimed and had rushed over to him to give a breath-taking hug.

"Haruka...can't breathe..." Kantarou said, not being able to breathe.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Haruka let him go, but only lightly enough so he could breathe.

"I thought you were left me…"

"So did I… I was scared that I would not be able to see you again…" Kantarou said, snuggling closer to Haruka, tears filling his eyes.

"Hush, it's okay now… I'm here with you, right? Nothing's gonna take you away from me again, no one will." Haruka hugged Kantarou tightly, emphasizing on his statement.

"I'm so sleepy… need sleep now. Let's go to-!"

"I'M HOME!" Youko came crashing inside the room. The couple quickly distanced themselves, just quick enough to prevent Youko from seeing anything. "Well welcome back Haruka" Youko said cheerfully, it was obvious that she was so happy that she had forgotten why he was gone in the first place.

"Umm...thanks." Haruka replied uncomfortably.

"So...uhh Youko, why are you all cheerful?" Kantarou asked, sleepily.

Youko blushed, a little to much till her tail and ears had popped out. "Umm well...I met a neither demon today, but Reiko-san didn't realize it. But umm... yeah…" she said, fidgeting. It was so unlike Youko to do that…

"OH MY GOD...is Youko in love?" Kantarou exclaimed happily and was about to get up,  
but Haruka pushed him back down.

"You're not strong enough to get up yet" Haruka said. Kantarou just pouted.

"Well, erm, I shall leave you two...alone then." Youko said; she had a very sinking feeling she did not need to be in the room. She closed the door behind her, turning back into lovesick mode. Haruka lightly kissed Kantarou on the lips.

"You better get some sleep, you are sleepy, aren't you?" he said.

"What if I don't want sleep..." Kantarou said, flashing a look that Haruka knew from anywhere... his master was, well, horny.

"I don't want wear you down anymore then I have to… You've just drained yourself too much just now too…" he said.

"So?" Kantarou said as he grabbed Haruka's shirt and he pulled him down to kiss him. Haruka pulled away just as fast.

"Look, I don't want to do this to you, not yet" he said.

"Please, Haruka?" Kantarou said, in his sweet childish voice with big puppy eyes. He just knew Haruka can't resist this!

"Alright, fine. But warn me if you get too tired." Kantarou nodded, silently thinking to do the opposite. He just wants to enjoy!

"Argh!" Kantarou gasped in pain all of a sudden.

"Kantarou!"

"Haruka, can't move.. Hurts…" Kantarou whimpered, his full body weight leaning against Haruka now, losing consciousness.

"Which part of your body hurts? Damn it… Youko, we need you!" Haruka shouted, his panic clearing showing on his face.

"What now? Don't tell me you can't decide who's gonna be the seme and- KAN-CHAN! What… what happened?" Youko said while opening the door, but gasped in surprised when she saw the scene.

"Get someone here; quick!"

"Got it… Kan-chan, hang on!"

All this while, Kantarou was drifting between the world of the living and dead. He could hear their voices; but no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't answer them. Suddenly, a bright light appeared, temporarily blinding Kantarou…

"How's his condition?" Sugino had now reappeared, holding Muu-chan in his arms. The atmosphere was tense, and everyone was sitting surrounding Kantarou in his room, making it a little cramped, especially with all his paperwork lying on the floor when he and Haruka are… …

"The doctor said that with the sudden loss of his original power source, it was already very dangerous to unseal someone when his body was still trying to recover and search for an alternative source of power for his spiritual energy , if not, unlock it from the depths of his mind. Or so he says…" Youko said, while her face was all scrunched up in trying to actually understand it.

"I told him it was too dangerous, he just wouldn't listen! Stupid human!" Sugino said.

"You what? You mean you were the one to bring Kantarou there, despite my warnings? Why you…" Haruka bared his fangs.

"Wait; there's more concerning what the doctor had said. When Kantarou broke the seal, he had used too much spiritual energy, and his body was unable to withstand it and he fainted. Now, his body is still trying to recover its energy, and the spiritual energy too. It works better if it has something to feed on, preferably a bond. If not, Kan-chan will lose his power to see demons, either that or the use of his eyes or his memory, since it affected his brain. It's still too early to decide the outcome."

"Kantarou…" Haruka whispered, clutching his cold hand tightly in his own. Meanwhile, everyone filed out of the room, leaving them to their own time.

Even though they might not know it, the "bond" that they shared was no simple bond. After all, which human and demon has such bonds? Needless to say that they didn't finish each other off soon, Haruka isn't the Onikui Tengu for nothing you know.

"What will happen if Kantarou never recovers?" Sugino wondered out loud. It was pretty unusual of him to be so… never mind. Muu-chan sighed, it was really disturbing to see Kantarou so weak…

"Oh that, you don't need to worry. I made that last part up; I figured that they really need some help in their relationship. Though Kantarou is still really weak and he can't use his power for at least a month…" Youko giggled slightly.

Sugino and Muu-chan shook their heads, well, never underestimate the power of a fox demon, especially a female one at that.

Haruka stayed close to Kantarou all night. When he had a fever, it was Haruka who was panicking and taking care of him. He held him close when Kantarou whimpered from the aftereffects of a nightmare. Soon, it was dawn, and Kantarou begun showing signs of waking up.

"Ha…ruka…" Kantarou whispered, his voice croaky and sore from the lack of water.

"Kantarou, are you awake? Don't move, I'll call someone!" Haruka made movements to go, but a small movement caught him.

"Don't go."

"Okay I'll stay… You want some water?" Haruka asked, and after seeing Kantarou nodding his head, he poured some water into a cup from the teapot that Youko placed there the day before.

After drinking the water, Kantarou threw himself into Haruka's arms. "Haruka! I missed you!... There was this scary white light that engulfed me, then I saw that demon which gave me the scar… And then I remembered that there wasn't any scar any more and you were…"

"Hush hush. You're safe now… I shall never leave your side again… I… I love you-u… Kantarou."

Kantarou gasped. He sobbed more, soaking Haruka's clothes with his tears. They stayed like that for sometime till-

"Haruka, I- Kan-chan! You're awake and… you're hugging Haruka… I guess I will leave you guys alone then…" Youko said as she closed the door softly.

"I love you too Haruka, ever since I had set on my eyes on you…" He cleaned his tears dry, and stared dreamily at Haruka. He lifted his face to meet his eyes, and began edging closer to Haruka's face. Their lips are meeting, they met and- Haruka pulled away.

"No, we can't do this. You're still too weak and-"

"Haruka, I want to do this. I want you to make love to me."

"But-"

"Trust me."

"Fine. Just tell me when you want to stop. I don't want to tire you unnecessarily when you have just woken up."

"Fine." A mischievous glint flashed in Kantarou's eyes as he found his way to Haruka's neck, nibbling him slightly there.

Lemon scene, don't read if you don't like this stuff!

Kantarou pulled on Haruka's shirt to kiss him, and this time he didn't pull away. Haruka licked his master's lips and Kantarou slipped his tongue into Haruka's, inviting him in.

By then all hell broke lose.

Clothes being ripped off from every direction while they are still kissing and by this point it's not some small sweet kiss either. Haruka pulled away a bit and started to nibble on Kantarou's neck. Kantarou shifted a bit and started to moan, "More… Haruka, more!"

"We haven't even started yet." Haruka smirked; his master was just too horny sometimes.

"Well, don't you dare stop!" Haruka smiled, it always seems that Kantarou would get angry with him when they were in bed together.

Haruka then started sucking on Kantarou's left nipple, while messing with other with his right hand. Kantarou arched his head back, and was trying not to scream out loudly. Haruka smiled with this and had taken his right hand all the way to where he knew his master would lose it. He touched the tip  
of it and he heard his master groan.

"Damn you."

"Love you too, Master" Haruka said, trying not to laugh.

"Stop messing me with and just take me already!" he hissed.

"As you wish, Master…" Haruka shifted upright and Kantarou got on below of him.

"You ready?" he nodded, he placed himself at the entrance and pushed himself in, Kantarou cried just a bit. Haruka let him get comfortable having him there and he pumped himself in, slowly and out.

"Faster, Haruka!" he cried.

"No, but you're still to weak to handle it" Kantarou glared, Haruka sighed and went faster into him. Kantarou had his head back and moaned. They were both panting, and was about to lose it.

"We won't last much longer" Haruka said after a lots of thrusting in and out of Kantarou . Kantarou just bit him on his neck, to keep himself from screaming too loud. After one final thrust, they both came and fell over on each other. Panting heavily for a moment, Haruka relaxed for a while before slowly slipping himself out, not wanting to hurt Kantarou. Kantarou had already fallen asleep. Haruka sighed, "And you said you weren't tired… Baka."

End of scene

Haruka covered the both of them with a blanket and gave a peck on his master's forehead and smiled. Maybe this wouldn't be a bad thing after all.

Author's note:  
Well thats the end of it, sorry it took forver to finish. I may or may not make a sequal to this story. But I like to thank all the readers who enjoyed the story. My next fanfcition afterwards, is either going to be about Draco and Hermione from Harry Potter, or my own character for the tv show Heroes (which is probably not going to be an ending one, so it might just be that I will probably do both stories at the sametime). If any of you guys would be an editor for any of the stories, contact me! Thanks. it would be really helpful!


End file.
